Vegeta and Bulmas love!
by CheekyMunkey
Summary: THIS IS MY VERSION ON HOW BULMA AND VEGETA CAME TO BE, IT WILL INVOLVE THESE THING IF YOU READ SO FAR!! (VIOLENCE Y/V, S*X B/V AND ARGUMENTS B/V, LOVE B/V) PLZ READ AND REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!! I HATE SUMMERYS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Ball Z/GT  
  
I like dragon ball z so I decided to write a story, and the idea of Vegeta and Bulma getting together, is the best idea dragon ball z could have dreamt up.so plz read my story and if you enjoy the first chapter then I'll write another!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Getting to grips with Vegeta  
  
.Soon after Cell had been destroyed every one lived there normal life again (Not to Normal), Except some things had changed, like now bra Bulmas mum, had asked Vegeta to stay with him. At first he was disgust of the thought of living with, weak, pathetic, smothering Earthlings.  
  
"Ahh. come on Vegeta please stay, who will feed you when you get hungry? Where will you sleep when you get tired? Where else will you go? And how will TRAIN if you're not around the other sayins?" Bra asked in an almost convincing babyish tone!  
  
"FINE!! Just don't keep pestering me!" Vegeta said unwillingly. Knowing that he would have nowhere to go if he didn't stay with this over cheerful lady.  
  
"Thank you!!!!" She jumped in joy.  
  
"Let me show you to your room!!" She jumped again!! ***************************  
  
On the way to Vegeta's new room a door slammed open only to reveal a beautiful blue haired and blue eyed women with a red silk dress on, revealing her slender figure. Vegeta couldn't help gawping at her.  
  
"MUM!!! Is it really necessary for you to be that loud and cheery all the time?" Bulma moaned, surprised as she saw Vegeta behind her mum.  
  
"Sorry dear, I was just so Happy Vegeta here accepted our hostility." She said cheerfully again.  
  
"WHATEVER MUM!! You just want all the guys that you think are hunks, too stay, but mum this ape will blow the house up he's evil, SO DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU FIND THAT THE HOUSE HAS BEEN BLASTED DOWN BY TOMORROW!!!" And with the slam of the door she was out of sight!!  
  
"Hmm. have no idea what's got into her today, don't mind her she's always like this!!" Said Mrs. Brief happily.  
  
Vegeta just nodded and walked in his new room, Vegeta thought it was decorated perfectly just like in his palace on vegetasai, he laid down on his bed and looked up, starring at the ceiling. ***************************  
  
After a couple off hours in her bedroom Bulma finally came out, as she was walking to the toilet looking down at the floor, she hit something hard with a bang to the floor!!  
  
"Watch where you're going stupid!!!" Vegeta said arrogantly.  
  
"At least I'm going to Heaven, JERK!!" Bulma said defensively.  
  
"Soon I hope, in fact I know so, I'll put you there my self!!" Vegeta threatened.  
  
Scared by his threat, Bulma left it there and stormed off to the bathroom.  
  
After the day had past Bulma got use to the idea of Vegeta staying and she didn't want to mess with him after yesterday, so she kept out his way. ***************************  
  
Later that day, Yamcha came round for dinner. Bulma was afraid Vegeta would ruin thing between her and Yamcha so she decided to ask Vegeta to eat in his room (what a question to ask, the prince), whilst Yamcha waited downstairs in the living room. Just as she got outside the sayjins bedroom (CHAMBER), she hesitated to knock, her heart pumped harder and faster than usual, she fort against her fear of Vegeta and knocked.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"What do you want?" He asked  
  
"I was going to ask if well." Bulma stuttered.  
  
"Well what?" Vegeta was getting kinda irritated already.  
  
Bulma was sick and tired of the way he talks to her, so she just came straight out with the question, before she got really angry.  
  
"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" (Joke)  
  
"Will you eat your dinner up here tonight, as Yamcha is coming over....please?" She waited for the prince to give an answer.  
  
Vegeta walked over and opened the door, he replied in a loud voice making Bulma embarrassed that she asked in the first place.  
  
"NO, I don't take orders from weaklings like you, I'll eat where I please and it pleases me to eat downstairs!!" Vegeta replied arrogantly.  
  
"Well if that's how you want to play then do so but don't expect to get food, YOU CAN MAKE IT YOUR SELF!!!" She said trying to get him to eat in his room.  
  
Vegeta just grinned and closed his door, leaving Bulma no answer; she just assumed he wouldn't eat up in his room. 


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2 is up!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Jealousy  
  
"Fine Vegeta if your not gonna eat up here you wont eat at all you. You. JERK!!! Bulma screamed.  
  
"You cant order me around I'm the prince of all sayjins and super sayjins, so GO AWAY!! BAKA!! AND LEAVE ME TO REST" Vegeta shouted arrogantly.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT A PRINCE, PRINCE'S USUALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO RULE, YOUR PLANET IS GONE, ALL YOUR RACE IS DEAD, GET OVER IT!!!" said Bulma.  
  
Bulma banged her fist on the door, fiercely. She turned around as she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Bulma where are you" Yamcha shouted up to her.  
  
"It must be Yamcha, getting irritated at waiting," she said madly.  
  
She spun around towards the bathroom to compose herself. She walked through the door she looked into the mirror and checks her image. "I look fine" she sighed.  
  
*********************** She ran down stairs to her awaiting mate, looking confused at the expression on his face, an angry expression. She also had the feeling that something was wrong. "Wassup Yamcha" she said pausing for a while. "Bulma there's something I need to tell you!" he moaned. "I KNOW DON'T TELL ME, YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED TO."she said excitedly.  
  
"NO BULMA, I was gonna say I don't want to be with you any more, your boring and you're a slut, all you did was cheat me, so I've found someone else and.." Yamcha said finding it hard to rush out those words through Bulmas icy stare.  
  
"I do not cheat on you Yamcha, its just your excuse for getting away from the fact that you cheated on me, AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT, HOW CAN YOU SAY IM BORING, I HAVE A PARTY OF SOME SAUGHT EVERY WEEKEND." She screamed.  
  
"FINE, but you have been cheating on me.with.with that monkey boy and don't deny it I've heard you trying to get him to stay upstairs so I wouldn't find out, YOU'RE A BITCH AND YOU.WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET ME BACK IVE FOUND SOMEONE WHO REALLY LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM!!!" He mused.  
  
"Oh . don't tell me you think I've been sleeping with that Vegeta guy, are you CRAZY!! I WOULDN'T TOUCH HIM WITH A TEN-FOOT CROW BAR!! AND IF YOUR NEW GIRL CAN LOVE YOU FOR THE CHEAT YOU ARE, THEN SHE CAN HAVE YOU. AND THIS MEANS YOU BEEN SEEING HER BEHIND MY BACK.YES I KNOW WHAT YOUV'E BEEN UP TO BUT I JUST LET IT SLIP BY ME THINKING YOU WOULDN'T DO IT AGAIN BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE, EVEN IF SHIT IS COVERING IT.AGAIN!!! She screamed.  
  
She got so angry she picked up the nearest vase and through it at the middle of his head.SMACK.Yamcha felt a bit faint and dizzy but regained his strength again.  
  
************************** Back upstairs Vegeta heard everything and had an idea to get back at Bulma, for saying he is not a prince of any thing. He walked down stairs with a grin.  
  
************************** "How's my Bulma-Chan doing?" Vegeta said with a very weird chime in he voice, still frowning of course.  
  
Bulma was confused, but Yamcha thought he had an idea of what Vegeta said, Vegeta was laughing with his head in the fridge.  
  
"I thought you said you haven't slept with him or you were going out with that MONKEY BOY" Yamcha said. "I'm not going out with him, I don't know what his talking about and so what if I was you said you didn't want to be with me any more, or are yu just jealous," she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"But I thought we were going out or something, what's with the change of plan" Vegeta said wrapping his arms around Bulma.  
  
Bulma tried to push Vegeta off but his arms were locked tightly around her so she couldn't escape. In the end she gave up trying she knew it wouldn't solve anything anyway.  
  
" NO I'm not jealous of you and your monkey boy, Its over bulma, face it, we can still be friends if you like" said Yamcha walking towards the door.  
  
"YAMCHA, its not like that."she said but by the time she said it he was gone.  
  
*************************** Bulma cried in Vegeta's arms but she didn't want to stay in his arms. She was angry with him for what he'd done to her relationship with Yamcha.  
  
"LET GO OF ME, YOUV'E RUINED EVERYTHING I HAD AND NOW IT'S GONE," She cried.  
  
Vegeta let go feeling Bulmas pain, he didn't realize how much this would hurt her, but being as cold as he is, he wouldn't apologize, his pride was too strong, why did he care anyway? He didn't know and he left it at that, besides look what she said about his race.  
  
*************************** Bulma laid on her bed crying, even though she'd lost Yamcha she wasn't crying (as much) for that, she was crying at the fact that Vegeta destroyed something of hers when she hadn't done a thing to harm him, all she said was that petty little thing about his planet, just like when Vegeta destroyed planets that had done nothing to hurt him in any way, She guessed he just wanted to hurt her. Bulma fell asleep in deep thought about the day's events.  
  
*************************** Vegeta was a bit confused about the reaction from the revenge he made on Bulma. "Why was that pathetic weak human crying, what's so good about that piece of shite, he's not good enough for her, she deserves better, what's wrong with me, why am I siding with any of them, their all weak." He whispered to himself, whilst raiding the fridge of its contents. "I better get some rest, I got some hard training to do tomorrow." he moaned unwillingly.  
  
*************************** Vegeta just came to the foot of Bulmas room; his curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door slightly, just enough to see her tear streaked face, and he guessed it might have upset her more than he thought. Bulma stirred in her bed, she opened her eyes to see a black figure at her bedside, and bulma screamed thinking she was going to be attacked. "Why are you screaming, Bulma." Vegeta said calmly. "Who are you, get out my room, in fact get out my HOUSE!!" she said frightened of what would happen to her. "Its Vegeta, and I wont leave this room till you apologize for what you said about VEGETASAI" He said this to in his own words apologize to Bulma, of course bulma doesn't know this. "YOU WHAT, you want me to apologize after what you did to YAMCHA and me, well tough luck get out of my room!!!" she cried. "Fine, I'll leave but you have to face it, Yamcha doesn't love you and you to good for a guy like him any way." Vegeta said comforting Bulmas pride. Vegeta was just leaving the room when bulma mumbled something under her breath, to him. "Sorry and thank you, Vegeta" bulma said sadly.  
  
*************************** 


End file.
